


Exercises

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Ficlets Without Context [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Blink and you'll miss it, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, New Baby Jealousy, by nameless humans in the past and off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: "Commence exercises," Soundwave ordered.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave
Series: Ficlets Without Context [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018698
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Only the most randomest fluff ever.

Frenzy stared in horror at the live stasis mine not even a mechanometer away. His siblings already laid around it, out for the count. He was alone. "Boss?" he whimpered, looking up at his Creator.

Soundwave stared down his nose at him, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Commence exercises," he ordered.

No, no, this all was wrong. Soundwave would never do this to him.

Soundwave sighed and reached down, giving his symbiote a firm push forward. "Commence exercises."

Frenzy's knees shook as he approached the tiny factory of death and destruction. He knelt down next to Ravage's still form and covered his optics with his hands, modulating his vocalizer. _"Where's the baby?!"_

Ravage's tail twitched in amusement.

_"Where's the baby?"_ Frenzy dropped his hands. _"There she is!"_

Lazerbeak's infant pet human shrieked in laughter, and Frenzy winced at the devastating sonic weapon.

The sonicondor herself cooed approvingly and nuzzled her new favorite toy affectionately.

"I hate you," Frenzy said. "'Please can I keep it, Soundwave?'" he mimicked in cheery falsetto. "'Please, oh, _please_, oh, **_please_**! No one will miss it, I found it in the trash like a common _magpie_! Oh, it'll be so good to observe the human life cycle up close! _Think of the tactical advantage_!'"

Lazerbeak stuck her glossa out at him.

Frenzy returned the gesture with twice the sass. "_Worst_ sister **_ever_**. I hate you. Ravage is my new favorite."

"Frenzy, desist," Soundwave ordered. "Excellent work. Object permanence exercises necessary for human sparkling development. Continue."

Frenzy groaned. "This is so humiliating," he muttered as he covered his face again. _"Where's the baby?!"_


End file.
